


Playing in the Snow

by sartiebodyshots



Series: December Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Hawke loves snowball fights.





	

Hawke loves snowball fights.  So, it’s a nobrainer to launch a snowball across the fire one cold evening on the Wounded Coast.  It lands on Fenris’ shoulder, and he looks up at Hawke with a raised eyebrow.

“Have I offended?” Fenris asks.

“What?  No.  I  _ thought _ we could have a snowball fight,” Hawke says.  

“A what, Hawke?” Isabela interjects.  

“You know, you throw snowballs at each other for fun,” Hawke says.  When she and Fenris both give her blank looks, she looks over at her fellow Ferelden.  “You know what I’m talking about, right, Anders?”

“They didn’t let us go outside in the Circle,” Anders says.

“And the Grey Wardens  _ weren’t _ big on snowball fights?” Hawke asks.

“The Warden-Commander was from Orzammar,” Anders says.  “She was mystified and disgusted by snow, more than anything.  Kept muttering about wanting to cuddle with her assassin lover.”

Hawke’s shoulders droop a little bit.  “So, nobody wants to take me up on the snowball fight?”

Both Anders and Fenris look at her.  Fenris clearly doesn’t want to shut down her happiness, but doesn’t want to have a snowball fight, either.  Anders just looks judgmental.  No change from normal there.  

Before anyone can say anything else, Isabela gets to her feet and launches a hastily made snowball at Hawke.  It explodes against her chest, covering her whole front with snow.  

“Got you!” Isabela proclaims.  

Hawke grins and gets ready for a fight.  

They toss snowballs and tumble around with each other in the snow.  Their small, captive audience falls away and all Hawke focuses on is the beautiful woman that she loves.  It’s freeing and Hawke smiles wide.

The fight ends when Isabela tackles her, both of them crashing into the snowdrift behind Hawke.  Their laughter rings out as Isabela leans down to press their foreheads against each other.  This is bliss.  This is why Hawke fought and struggled through all the pain and loss.  

“You win,” Hawke says.  “I surrender to you.”

“Never thought I’d hear you say  _ that _ ,” Isabela says.  

Hawke grins and leans up to kiss her. “Only to you.”

Isabela flushes a little and ducks her head, trying and failing to hide her pleasure.

“You made Isabela bashful,” Anders says with some incredulousness.  “I didn’t think she was capable of  _ that _ emotion.”

Hawke tilts her head and grins at him lazily.  “Keep making fun of her and I’ll dump a whole blizzard of snow on your head.”

Fenris scoots even further away from Anders.  “Hawke would, for Isabela.”

“Good man,” Hawke says before turning her attention back where it really belongs.  “Next time, let's leave the audience behind.”

“No arguments from me,” Isabela says.  “You're much more fun.”

Hawke presses her bare hand against Isabela’s cheek, sending a surge of heat through.  The benefits of magic; she rarely gets cold.  

“Ooh, that's nice,” Isabela practically purrs.  “You and your fingers, always a winning combination.”

“Good night Fenris, Anders,” Hawke says, sitting up abruptly.  She wants to have Isabela all to herself, immediately.  “It’s time for us to go to sleep.”

Isabela laughs and gets up, bringing Hawke with her.  They continue their snowball fighting in private.  


End file.
